Chrisandthemike Minecraft Comes Alive Main Characters
Chris - Main character/player of the series. Father of Noah, Noah Deuce, Leah, Ella, Jacob & Eliza. A hard-working family-man who is willing to do anything to protect his family. He has always wanted a son right from the beginning. However, his first-born son, Noah Deuce, was killed by lava while mining with Chris. Chris then had another son, Jacob. Declared ruler of the lands by the residents of the village and the viewers. Is known to be derpy, yet comical. He is also known to be a very loving husband. There are several instances where he has left his family starving and in worry of him as he went out on adventures or was hard at work with jobs, mainly traveling through the lands to find a jungle, and building the courthouse. Other than that he loves his family to death, even to the point where some people make fun of him for loving them so much, even though they are just digital representations of regular humans and aren't real. He is also known to be quite the ladies-man. Valerie - Chris' first love. Mother of Noah, Noah Deuce, Ella, Jacob & Eliza. Chris divorced her after she started being rude, but, after Hazel also got caught cheating, Chris remarried her. Hazel - Chris' ex-wife. Mother of Leah & Eve. Chris divorced her after she got caught procreating with a guard while she was still married to Chris. She was then placed in jail and later released after a court hearing. Noah - First-born child of Chris and Valerie. Mother of Gwen & Anne. She was the only person to look up to Hazel as a parental figure. Gwen- Noah and Dan the Guard's daughter. Dan the Guard was murdered by Chris after Chris learned that he was Gwen's father. Anne - Noah & Tim the Guard's daughter. Tim is also the father of Eve, who he had with Hazel while she was still married to Chris. Tim was slain by Chris after he found out. Donna - Parents unknown. Chris believes that Donna is his daughter, however it does not say so. Leah - First-born child of Chris and Hazel. Unable to speak, and her name does not show up in her GUI screen. Eve - Only daughter of Hazel and Tim the Guard. Never met her parents until Hazel was placed in the temporary jail. Her father was murdered by Chris after he found out that Tim was the father of Eve. Noah Deuce - First-born son of Chris and Valerie. Named Noah simply because he wanted a son named Noah, but the first Noah ended up being a girl. Killed by lava while mining with his father, Chris. First significant death in the series. Ella - Chris and Valerie's second-youngest daughter. Not much has happened that makes her significant among the rest of the family. Tim the Guard - Father of Eve & Anne. Slain by Chris after he procreated with Hazel to make Eve while Hazel was still married to Chris. Tim the Guard was a favorite among the family. Most significant guard. Kristen - The only girl that Chris dated that he did not eventually marry. She doesn't have any children. She is a former resident of the Ghostown. Dan the Guard - Father of Gwen. Chris drowned him after he found out that Dan had fathered Gwen. Jacob - Son of Chris & Valerie. Became mute just like Leah, and Chris' second son. Chris became very happy after learning that Jacob was a boy. He also died in an episode and Chris did not notice the tombstone in his inventory for a long time and then noticed his son was gone and he had a funeral. Nobody knows how he died. Eliza- Daughter of Chris and Valerie-.Third mute child and youngest daughter. Has the same skin as Ella and is the first skin-repeat in Chris's family.